


Clueless

by highwaytothe7hells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytothe7hells/pseuds/highwaytothe7hells
Summary: Mon-El has heard about dating, but got it wrong. Not entirely wrong, though.





	

Mon-El woke up earlier than usual, and after spending several minutes looking at the ceiling, he decided to head to the training room earlier so that he could warm up a little bit alone before his training session with Kara.

Kara. She was his first thought every morning, and she was always on his mind all day, every day. He had never fallen in love before, and he never thought he would fall for a Kryptonian someday.

It was hard for him to keep training with her, getting so close to her every day, especially after having kissed her. He deeply regretted kissing her, by the way. Not because he didn't like it; it had been the most special kiss of his entire life. He regretted it because, if he hadn't kissed her, he wouldn't know the sweet taste of her lips. If he hadn't kissed her, he wouldn't feel tempted to kiss her again every single time they got too close during training. If he hadn't kissed her, he wouldn't dream about that kiss every other night.

He wished she felt the same, but judging by her lie when she thought he didn't remember anything, chosing not to acknowledge the kiss when she had the chance, she definitely wanted to forget what happened.

He couldn't help feeling hurt by this, but he couldn't force her to like him, could he? All he could do was keep his feelings shut off and go on with his life, even if it meant being close to Kara almost every single day and having to ignore his growing feelings for her. He was even trying to keep his distance a little bit when they were not training, but being away from Kara seemed to hurt even more...

Mon-El pushed this thoughts aside and headed to the training room. He was halfway when he heard his name coming from that very room he was going to and stopped on his tracks. He was still several steps away, but he could hear it clearly. He didn't have Kara's hearing, but his was still hundreds times better than any human's.

_"So he kissed you?"_

It was Alex's voice.

_"Yes. I was so miserable, Alex, feeling terrible because he was dying and the Medusa virus was my family's fault, and then he tried to sooth me... He caressed my face, he said I was beautiful..."_

_"And then he kissed you."_

_"Yes..."_

_"So Mon-El likes you."_

_"That's the point, I don't think he likes me for real. Remember on Thanksgiving, when I told you I thought he was hitting on Eliza?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Eliza told me later that he was trying to score points with her because she was my mother, because he liked me."_

_"So he does like you."_

_"No, he doesn't!"_

_"I'm confused..."_

_"When we were on quarantine at DEO, before he got sick, I asked him straightforward if he liked me, and he denied. He even laughed at the idea."_

_"But he kissed you anyway later."_

_"Yes. But I think he kissed me just to try to make me feel better, somehow."_

There was a brief silence; Mon-El was frowning at this point. Then he heard Alex's voice again.

_"You liked the kiss, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, I did..."_

Mon-El's eyes widened and his heart jumped inside his chest. Had he heard it right?

_"When he laughed about the idea of liking me, I felt a little bit hurt, you know. And this feeling surprised me, and I realized I didn't want to know whether he liked me or not just out of curiosity, I realized I wanted him to say yes. I realized I wanted him to like me, Alex... And when he kissed me... Oh, gosh, it was so good... So good..."_

Mon-El grinned like a fool, his heart pounding like mad.

_"Oh, Kara... You like him."_

_"Yeah, I think I do!"_

_"But I still don't understand. If he kissed you, why do you think he doesn't like you? I know you said he denied liking you before, but he could be lying for some reason. Maybe you caught him off guard or something."_

_"When he woke up, I asked him whether we were going to talk about what happened or not. He didn't know what I was talking about."_

_"You mean he doesn't remember kissing you?"_

_"Either he remembers and he's pretending he doesn't because he regrets it, or the kiss was so unmeaningful for him that his mind didn't even care to register it at all."_

Mon-El frowned at that. He never thought Kara would take it that way.

_"Wow... That's complicated. What you're gonna do?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing? But you clearly like him, Kara!"_

_"Yeah, but he doesn't. I've already asked him about it once, I won't do it again. I can't force him to like me, can I?"_

Mon-El shook his head, laughing to himself. He couldn't believe it. That was exactly how he felt. And she felt the same way. He couldn't be happier.

He looked at the clock, realizing it was almost training time actually. It was time to resume his way towards the training room, despite the talk that was taking place there. He knew they would stop talking about him anyway once Kara heard his footsteps. 

_"Someone's coming, let's change the subject_ ," he heard Kara say moments later, as expected.

A few seconds later, he entered the room.

"Good morning, Kara, Alex," he greeted them joyfully, acting like nothing happened. He couldn't make his heart beat any slower though, as he felt so elated by everything he had heard. He only hoped Kara wouldn't notice it.

"Good morning," Kara and Alex greeted him back in unison.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you're not," Kara answered.

"Well, have a good training you two," Alex said, throwing both of them a knowing look that Mon-El pretended not noticing.

"Thanks, Alex!" Mon-El said, waving her goodbye.

Kara turned to face him, with her hands on her hips and a devilish smirk on her face.

"So... Are you ready?"

* * *

A few hours later, Mon-El was sprawled on the floor, breathless. Kara couldn't help thinking how sexy he looked, with his lips parted as he caught his breath, his chest rising and falling, the hem of his shirt slightly up, exposing part of his abs... Kara averted her eyes quickly, trying to push those images away from her mind.

"Well, that's enough for today. Go have some rest," she said, already heading to the door.

"Wait, Kara."

Kara stopped and turned to look at Mon-El, who was now sitting on the floor.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry and I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Wanna join me?"

Kara was taken slightly aback.

"Uh... Yeah, no problem, I guess."

"Is there something wrong? If you don't wanna-"

"No, it's okay, it's just... I thought you didn't want to spend time with me anymore," she explained. She had gotten the impression he was avoiding her lately, when they were not training.

He stood up and walked towards her with an unreadable look on his face.

"I would never not want to spend time with you, Kara."

Kara's breath caught on her throat. There was such softness in his voice that Kara's heart skipped a bit.

"I mean, you're the only Kryptonian around, who else would I bicker with?"

Kara snorted.

"Ha! Got it. Well, I'm just going to change my outfit, then we can go."

"Okay. I'll be in my room."

"I'll meet you there."

Kara left the training room a little confused. Mon-El had been eyeing her lips occasionally during the training, and he had just done the same now... Or had she been imagining things? She still wondered whether he remembered kissing her or not...

She changed her outfit, took her time taking a look at the mirror and headed to Mon-El's room.

When she got there, Kara didn't care to knock, but she wished she had as soon as she laid her eyes on him. Mon-El was shirtless, and the way his muscles moved when he turned around to look at her made her mouth go dry.

For a few seconds, she simply couldn't take her eyes off his chest and arms. Damn, he had such a well-built, perfect body, and she was having a hard time dealing with the heat that was spreading through her body...

"Kara?"

She closed her eyes shut, shaking her head quickly, and looked at him again.

"Sorry, I should have knocked," she said exasperatedly, turning around and already heading to the door. She could swear she saw a smirk on his lips...

"Wait, Kara!" he called her, and when she looked at him again he had already put his shirt on. She was pretty sure she was blushing hard, because her face was still burning.

He walked towards her and stopped a mere inches from her.

"You're blushing," he informed her, a small smile on his lips.

"I... I'm not blushing," she denied, even knowing she was probably blushing harder by now. "Can we go now?" she blurted out, changing the subject quickly. "I'm hungry as hell!"

"Sure. Let's go," he agreed, and followed her.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kara asked as they left the building.

"Hmm... I heard there's a new restaurant in town. If I remember correctly, it's called Big Belly Burger."

"Big Belly Burger?" she asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, when I visited my friend Barry's universe. Everyone there worships this restaurant, but I had never heard of it, even though they claimed it seems to be a constant in every Earth. I guess they were right after all, since we have our own Big Belly Burger now! That's cool!"

"Oh, I see. Well, let's go there then!"

Once in the restaurant, Kara and Mon-El were waiting for the food they had just ordered when one of the waitresses came over and gave him a piece of paper. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's from a girl from the table over there," she said, pointing to somewhere behind Mon-El.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

Mon-El started reading what was written.

"It says 'If you're on a date, never mind, but if you're not, here's my phone number. Julie.'"

_Seriously?_ Kara thought to herself. It was unbelievable how everywhere they went, there was always a girl swooning over him. She suddenly wanted to hit something. Really hard. But she noticed him staring at the paper instead of turning around to see who had sent it.

Mon-El turned to the waitress.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, handling him the pen.

He started to write something on the paper. It wasn't hard for Kara to read what he was writing.

_I'm on a date. Sorry._

Kara stared at Mon-El, confusion written all over her face, as he handled the pen back to the waitress, along with the paper.

"Thanks. Can you give it back to her, please?"

"Okay."

As soon as the waitress left, Kara confronted Mon-El.

"Why would you turn down a girl with a lie without even looking to see how she looked? That's so unlike you..."

"I didn't lie."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I  _am_  on a date... We're on a date... Aren't we?" he asked, looking confused.

Kara sighed. That was probably Winn's fault. Whatever he told Mon-El about dates, he clearly got it all wrong.

"Do you think this is a date? Do you even know what a date is, Mon-El? You definitely shouldn't let Winn teach you-"

"I know what a date is. When you like someone you go on a date with that person, right? Isn't it how it works here on Earth?"

"Well, yeah, but when you ask someone out you need to make it clear that it's a date. It's not a date when one of the people involved doesn't know it's a date. Otherwise it's just two people hanging out, as friends."

"Oh, I got it, I guess..."

Mon-El's eyes remained on Kara's, and there was some expectation on his face.

And then it hit her. Kara had been so focused on clarifying Mon-El on how a date worked that it took her a moment to realize what he had said.

_When you like someone you go on a date with that person, right?_

Suddenly, she felt like there were a thousand butterflies inside her stomach. She was still trying to figure out what to say when their food arrived.

"Finally! I'm starving," Mon-El said sheepishly, before taking a bite on his sandwich.

Kara started eating hers as well.

They remained in silence as they ate their meal, and Kara could feel some sort of tension growing between them. Mon-El stole glances at Kara every now and then, and her heart was fluttering nearly the whole time.

After they were done eating, there was a long moment of hesitation in the air.

Suddenly, Mon-El got up and moved to Kara's side of the booth, sitting down right next to her, his body completely turned towards her. She turned her body towards him as well, their eyes locked as the tension grew until it became unbearable.

In a soft move, Mon-El reached for Kara's hand, taking it gently between his. His gaze was so intense, shifting between her eyes and her lips, that she thought he was going to kiss her right then. But he didn't. Still, her heart was pounding inside her chest.

"Sorry, I should have asked you on a date properly. I feel like a fool sometimes, never getting these Earthly customs right. You must think I'm so stupid..."

Kara's features softened.

"I would never think that," she objected. "You're not stupid, Mon-El, you just haven't been on Earth long enough. It takes time to get used to everything, it's all new to you," she reasoned. "All in all... I find it cute when you get things wrong," she informed him, with a half-smile on her lips.

"Do you?" he asked, leaning slowly towards her.

"Yes," she confirmed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kara nodded.

"I know I didn't make it clear before, but can we consider this our first date?"

Kara smiled at his question.

"Yes," she answered, her smile fully reaching her eyes.

"Okay... So, I have just one more question."

"Go on."

"Is it okay to kiss on the first date?"

Kara locked eyes with him and nodded slowly before speaking, her lips trembling in anticipation.

"Yes," she breathed.

Without a second thought, Mon-El leaned forward and his lips claimed hers in a chaste kiss. As his hand touched gently the side of her face, caressing her skin with his thumb, Kara felt like she was about to melt, especially when he started to suck her bottom lip. She responded by parting her lips as an invitation for him to deepen the kiss, which he did. As his tongue entered her mouth, Mon-El removed his hand from her face and placed it on her waist, and he leaned his body even closer to hers, if that was even possible. Kara's hand found its way to the back of his neck, her fingers caressing the hair on his nape as she devoured his mouth with the same hunger he was devouring hers.

"Get a room, you two," someone said as they passed by their table.

Kara and Mon-El pulled away immediately, and Kara covered her mouth with her hands, giggling, completely flustered and breathless.

"Oh, gosh..."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away..." he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, I got a little carried away too..."

They took their time catching their breaths, and after a moment of silence, Mon-El spoke.

"So... What's next?" he asked, sounding a little bit nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a specific number of dates before I can ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Kara smiled at his question as she felt a warm, pleasant feeling inside her chest.

"No, there isn't. You can ask me now. If you want to, of course."

"I can't think of anything I would want more than this," he admitted, staring at her with a serious look on his face. He took her hand between his again. "Kara Danvers, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do," she grinned.

He grinned too and kissed her again, but briefly this time.

"But look," Kara said, "this doesn't mean I'll start going easy on you during our training sessions, right?"

"I swear this thought never crossed my mind," he said trying to sound serious, but failing miserably, which earned him a punch from Kara. "Ouch," he laughed, and then he kissed her one more time before motioning to the waitress for the bill.

When they left, Mon-El watched a couple across the street as they held hands, and he did the same with Kara. She found it endearing.

"You're very cute, Mon-El of Daxam, do you know that?"

"And you're beautiful, Kara Zor-El. Absolutely beautiful," he declared, his voice so tender, just like it had been the first time he told her that.

She wondered once more whether he remembered their first kiss or not. But it didn't really matter anymore. She would talk to him about it some other time. For now, she wanted to enjoy his company and the beginnings of their new relationship.


End file.
